Sweet Victory
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: He was one part of the tag team champions. She recently got the Divas Title at the recent PPV they were in. What could go wrong when they start to interact while awaiting for their friends to return with dinner backstage? AJ/Seth first time Romance, with established John Cena/Sheamus (Cenamus) making a cameo appearance. One-shot, written as gift for my Kelly-Dear!


**Title: **Sweet Victory

**Part: **1 out 1

**Warnings: **AUish (assuming AJ wins the Divas title at Payback), some slash, and lots of flirting. ;3

**Pairings: **Seth Rollins/AJ Lee with Cenamus (John Cena/Sheamus) popping up here and there. :P

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG with some bad words in it.

**Summary: **He was one part of the tag team champions. She recently got the Divas Title at the recent PPV they were in. What could go wrong when they start to interact while awaiting for their friends to return with dinner backstage?

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if this seems rushed and all, and if the characters seem OOC. Gah! But this is for my Kelly-Dear and our one year anniversary of rping with each other on Tumblr! I EFFING LOVE YOU! And hope you like this crappy one shot. ;A;_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

The night after Payback was a sore and disappointing night for some, and victories and sweet celebrations for others as most of them started to pack up and get ready to go back to their respective homes or hotel rooms to either stew in misery over their loss or to celebrate with their friends in their own personal time.

For a certain new Divas champion however, she was patiently awaiting for her best friend and their boyfriend to appear with the victory food they promised to get since she won her match. Course her best friend also won their match tonight, which pleased her to no end. 'I'm a new champ that gets to eat with her two favorite friends!' She clapped happily at the thought and grinned like crazy as she settled her title on her lap and bounced up and down for a few minutes while watching the backstage crew and a few people from the locker room pass the break room she was in.

But what she didn't expect to come into the same break room she was in was one of the Shield members…One of the Tag Team champions. Seth Rollins. The two toned man spared her a glance before sitting his title down on the table before making himself some coffee. The new Divas champion suddenly felt the air get a bit tense as she twirled a piece of hair around her index finger and tried to look distracted by her cell phone.

Luckily for her, her phone went off playing the ringtone 'Ghostbusters', signaling her best buddy was calling her right now. She happily answered it in a happy tone.

"Hey Shea! Where are you at now? I'm starving you know?"

The man on the other line chuckled a bit before answering back. "Hey there, new champ! Evening to ya as well! And I'm currently outside right now with our bag of food! About to come back in as soon as I find the other champ, alright? Be good while I gather up the good champ, yeah?"

"Oh Shea…Take your time! And tell 'Champ' that I'm hungry! If you two don't get here soon, then tell him that I'll keep you for a week away from him with me for making me wait so long!" She giggled out, knowing full well Cena would more than likely take that as a serious threat and hurry up to deliver their food.

"Alright! Be good while I find him, missy! And congrats on winning your big match AJ! So proud of ya right now!" Hearing the Irishman say that only made the new Divas champ grin like crazy as she nodded at his words as if he knew what she was doing right now.

AJ and Sheamus said their goodbyes to each other afterwards, and she froze when she heard a chuckle come from the man who was sitting at the table across from her, tilting her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow at the two tone man who was gazing directly at her with amusement shining in his eyes.

"What's so funny, Rollins?" She questioned him with a slight tone saying she was not one to be messed with tonight, but was surprised when the man got up and sat at her table, sitting only a chair away from her as he grabbed his title and laid it out before them.

He gave her a smirk and snickered. "You seriously have Big Red's ringtone set to 'Ghostbusters'? Either you are seriously pulling his leg or you have a semi-logical reason for it…"

AJ made a face at him and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to pout as she instead stuck her tongue out at him. "No! I gave Shea that ringtone cause we both jam out to it whenever we go get ice cream together, what's it to you anyway?"

Seth took a sip of his coffee before shaking his head a bit. "You know, for everyone to call you a 'crazy' chick, you certainly do have quite the weird taste for friends." He shouldn't have been surprised when his cup flew out of his hand, staring at the new Divas champ for a moment, noticing she had a calm, collected mask on her face, but inside she was about to tear him a new one.

"Okay okay. Sorry. We all have our fucked up choices in who we associate with, and if you like hanging out and talking to Big Red, then so be it. Hell, I hang out with two sociopaths' every day. Especially Ambrose. He's a crazy fucker, you know that?" The apology was immediately accepted as she giggled at his use of using the other members of the Shield as an example of whom he hung out with, the air around them seemingly lightening up as they continued to chat about random things, from their friends to how their match went a few hours earlier.

Their surprisingly comfortable conversation was interrupted by AJ's growling stomach, making the new champ blush a bit in the presence of what could be a potential new boyfriend in the future.

"Uggh. Where are they at with my food! So going to steal Shea from his favorite super hero for this!" AJ pouted, ignoring the chuckle coming from Seth at her antics.

Seth chose that moment to ask out of the blue, "Hey, you want to go out to eat tonight?" But the question fell on deaf ears as the Cenation Leader strolled in with the Celtic Warrior right behind him.

And as if he knew she was talking about him earlier, John made a face at her as he nonchalantly shoved one of his hands into one of the back pockets of Sheamus' jeans, making the red head give him a look before he placed the food they got for AJ on the table in front of her. John spoke up as he and Sheamus watched her squeal in delight upon seeing her favorite expensive food in front of her in the white take out container.

"Nope. Not stealing him from me tonight, little miss champion. He and I have plans to celebrate tonight together after all. Plus," The WWE Champion let a sly smile play on his face as he gazed between her and Seth with a waggle of his eyebrows. "I think you might have a dinner date here already. Don't think you need us to help you celebrate your victory night."

At the death glare he got from the feisty Diva, John snickered and playfully squeezed the ass cheek his hand was rested upon, his red headed Irish lover finally getting the message as he nodded his head down at his best friend. "Enjoy your dinner, missy. And congrats again on your victory! Pretty sure you'll be a great champion for tha Divas division! Ice cream run during the weekend?"

"Of course Shea! That is if Mr. Superman over there doesn't keep you in his lair during the duration of the weekend, like he usually does." At the rasp Cena gave her at her words, she made a face at him they bid one last farewell before John practically pulled Sheamus out of the room, nearly running into the other two member of the Shield as he smiled cheekily at them before turning his attention back to getting his Irish lover on the tour bus.

"Hey Seth…" AJ started to say something to him but frowned when Ambrose and Reigns popped in the room, surprising the Diva as they left their team member a sandwich they got from the take out place, then told him to meet them back at the hotel room, for the both of them were going out for some drinks at that moment.

After Ambrose and Reigns had left, the silence between both Champions grew a bit uncomfortable until Seth spoke up from taking a bite out of his sandwich. "So, you were saying before you were interrupted?"

The Diva shook her head and sighed a bit, then smiled over at him as she took a bite out of her own food. "Oh nothing special really. Was about to share some of my food with you if you were hungry, but I guess your buddies took care of that for ya."

"Yeah. They are truly a pair of trouble makers, but easy to get along with when you get to know them better." Seth shrugged and continued to have a quiet dinnertime with AJ, neither of them knowing how to break the awkwardness between them until AJ remembered what Sheamus had often said when asked what he liked most about her._ 'Your ways of saying random things and turning it into an unforgettable conversation.'_ If this went right, then she would gladly give Sheamus a year supply of ice cream without a doubt after tonight.

"Hey Seth. I like your hair. How do you ever get the colors in?" She smiled as he blinked up at her and gave a small laugh.

"Well, miss Divas champion, maybe you should ask your defeated opponent that one. She stole my good looks after all." The laugh he got out of her was well worth the small joked cracked about himself.

"But that's defeats the fun you know! Come on! Promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me!" She insisted, playfully reaching over to smack him on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you some other time, alright? Right now I want to propose a toast to you, Miss Champion. Only fair I give you props tonight for being a winner, just like I am. Well, a toast and a surprise from me."

AJ lit up at the prospect of getting a surprise from the tag team champion, and eagerly scooted closer to him, eyes full of curiosity and wonder right now as she ignore the last bit of her food in order to stare up at the two-toned man. "Thank you. I do feel like a real winner tonight. And it only got better when I actually had somewhat of a dinner with a tag team champion. Though it's weird considering it's in a break room of all places, you know?"

Seth only nodded his head and grinned as she got closer to him, feeling confident that this next move he was about to pull would most definitely work on the Divas Champion. "Our first dinner date. How charming. It's better than nothing though. How about I end this dinner on a good note with that surprise, yeah?"

She blinked at him. Did he call it…_a dinner date_?! "Surprise? Alright. And what is the surprise, Mr. Rollins?" Deciding to go along with his play of words, she nearly missed the mischievous look shining in his eyes.

"The surprise is this, Ms. Lee." And with that, he leaned over and gave her a full kiss on the lips, nearly chuckling at the lip gloss he could faintly taste as he slid his tongue over her full lips for a moment before pulling back to the flushed face AJ now sported from his 'surprise.'

"…If you liked your surprise then come to room 523 in the hotel later tonight. Got more of those _'surprises'_ for you in there, alright?" The smug grin wouldn't be wiped off his face anytime soon as he placed one more kiss on her forehead before he got up and casually slung his belt over his shoulder, bidding the stunned AJ goodnight be strolling out of the break room to more than likely clear out the room he was staying in for the night.

For he had the gut feeling that the new Divas Champion was going to pay him a very special visit later that night. He wasn't disappointed a few hours later when he heard a knock on the door to his hotel room, smiling curling in to smirk as he opened the door and soon had an armful of AJ and a long night of kisses and getting to know each other mentally and physically.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_AN: ALSKDJFHG This sucks, I know, but please think that I haven't wrote anything remotely hetero for a long time now and I honestly have no clue if I even kept these two IC or not. ;A; But Kelly-Dear, this one is for you bby. I know it might suck so much, but I tried for you for our one year anniversary of knowing one another. You are an amazing AJ rper, and no one else in my eyes can take that spot away from you. Love you lots and hope you enjoy this! For everyone else, I hope all of you enjoy it! And yes, I haven't forgot about my other stories! I shall get to them soon, promise! :D_


End file.
